


Conversation Hearts

by meezer13



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Holidays series. It can be read alone but will make more sense if you read Part 1, Hot Cocoa Surprises and Christmas Wishes. In this installment, Levi and Eren again have to deal with life messing up holiday plans- this time for Valentine's Day. Eren does some last minute preparation and the two end up enjoying their day immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren’s POV

The end of the year concluded with a flurry of activity. Since Levi and I had monopolized both Christmas Eve and Christmas, our individual circle of friends and family demanded that we spend the New Year holiday with them. It was only fair after all and both of us appreciated the opportunity to show off our rings and the new state of happiness our engagement rendered.

Our official graduations were relatively quiet. Strange how many years ago I envisioned my final good bye to my academic career to be a frenzied series of drunken party adventures and how it actually turned up to be a dignified event with my closest friends and my fiancé. It was totally fitting since I could have never accomplished what I did without the support of my friends and Levi’s constant encouragement and occasional tutoring on the subjects I was clueless in. 

Towards the end of January, Levi and I continued our search for a new home. We had started looking before the holidays but now, we were searching in earnest as I had to leave my campus room by the end of the month and Levi’s lease was almost up as well on his apartment. Originally, we were just looking to rent a place but since I had gotten that unexpected but oh so welcome bonus, Levi and I decided that we might as well not waste money on rent and just take the plunge and purchase our first home together. Some of our friends thought this was a great idea but a few others thought we should wait until after we were married. To which my eloquent and no nonsense fiancé replied, “Fuck that shit. We are going to put that money in a house as a solid investment and it’s not like we haven’t been going at it since a month after we started going out anyway. Neither of us will be wearing white at our wedding.”

Yes, one of the many reasons why I cherished him so. 

We already knew the general location we would be searching in since we wanted a place convenient for the both of us, employment – wise. There was one particularly quaint neighborhood that was perfectly situated near shopping opportunities and equidistant to both of our workplaces. The homes were well built and most were perfectly maintained, resembling little cottages. Just the perfect size for the two of us. We just needed to agree on which one of the three that were for sale would meet our needs the best. 

So we both wrote down a list of what features were most important to us in a home. We had two categories- one for the practical, functional side and one for the decorative, creative side. Seemed like we both wanted the house to be energy efficient, provide enough storage space, have a spare bedroom for guests and a fenced in yard for privacy. As for our little luxurious touches, I really wanted to have a fireplace like the little Bed and Breakfast Levi and I had spent our Christmas together. That and I wanted to have a nice kitchen with modern appliances so we could cook special meals together. Levi, on the other hand, true to his clean-freak nature wanted to have a central vacuuming system and a large soaking, Jacuzzi tub. I totally had to agree with the second suggestion, as that sounded like a sublime idea that the both of us could enjoy together. 

A few days later, we had arranged to look at the three available homes. The first one was a bit of a disappointment; the previous owner had neglected the house terribly. The carpet was shabby and torn and the paint was dingy and some god awful color. There was so much dirt and grime built into just about everything, I thought Levi was going to have a panic attack as we went from room to room- each one worse than the one before. We all but ran out of that place and headed to the second one, hoping it had to be at least a little better. Thank goodness it was much cleaner and had a small fireplace which made me happy. No central vacuum and no soaking tub though there was a beautiful waterfall shower. We marked that one down as a maybe. Too bad we didn’t have more time to spend on finding that “perfect” place but we knew this was a starter home for us. We’d have plenty of time to look again in a few years. The third house was a bit of a shock on the outside. There was a nice fenced yard but the actual color of the house was a nauseating pink. We weren’t feeling too confident until we went inside. There were a lot of energy efficient upgrades, a small gas fireplace, a modern kitchen and a huge soaking tub and large shower stall next to it. Sadly, no central vacuum but I promised Levi we could buy a top of the line machine if he wanted to keep everything spotless, which I knew he would. The only thing we hated was the outside paint- that pink was just too bright. Something that we could easily paint a more neutral color. 

So we went back to Levi’s apartment where I was staying for now, since I had to leave my room on campus, and we spent about two hours discussing which home we wanted to try for. Of course the first one we looked at was a definite no. Levi turned green just at the mention of that dirt-ridden place. The other two were close in price so that wasn’t an issue. Both Levi and I had some money put aside so we would easily be able to make a sizable down payment so our mortgage would be affordable while we gathered some furnishings we didn’t already have. In the end, we decided on the third house and Levi was already choosing an exterior paint color for us to change it to. Of course, he made it quite clear that I would be buying him the best vacuum money could purchase along with a year’s supply of cleaning products. Oh, and in no certain terms, as he stated so eloquently, “As soon as we sign those papers, your ass is getting outside and painting that motherfucker.”  
The real estate agent was an absolute sweetheart and she got the papers to close in just ten days, so on February 11th, we got the keys and started moving in immediately. We didn’t have much with me being in a tiny dorm room for so long and Levi having a studio apartment. We would slowly get it furnished but by the 13th, we were all cleaned and settled in with what we had. 

We were so excited to spend Valentine’s Day together in our house. Our house- just for us. Full privacy- we could do what we want and not worry about disturbing anyone. It felt surreal. We had both graduated, we both had wonderful jobs, we were engaged and now we had a love nest to call our own. So of course, something had to put a small monkey wrench in our Valentine’s Day plans. 

Since Levi had been hired on permanently at his firm where he interned, he no longer had to work all kinds of crazy hours and was normally home by 5 or 6pm. I was almost always home already as my research shift started at 5am so I was able to get back and have dinner prepared for the two of us. On February 13th, my fiancé came home and looked like he was about to murder someone and filet them. Being the concerned partner I am, I tried to console him and inquired what was wrong.  
“Can you believe I have to work late tomorrow? The client I was supposed to meet with this afternoon got delayed due to inclement weather and now they want to reschedule for 5pm tomorrow. Who the fuck wants to attend a meeting that late on Valentine ’s Day?”

I could tell he was seething. “Any other night, I wouldn’t mind working late this month. Now, we won’t be able to change our dinner reservations at this late notice.”  
I tried to soothe him the best I could. “Shhh, it’s not a big deal. I’ll cancel the reservations. I get home early enough to plan for a gourmet meal right here at our beautiful new home. We won’t have to worry about getting dressed up or going out. We can spend our first Valentine’s at our new house right here.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that. Especially after all you did for Christmas. You are making me feel like a worthless, unromantic heel.”

“Hey, that’s bullshit. How many times before this have you splurged on me at the holidays when I was a broke-ass student? You’ve had a decent income for years and have been supporting me all this time. You deserve a little pampering. Just leave it to me; I’ll have something wonderful planned the moment you walk through the front door.”

“You remember, I hate surprises, right? Although I am still reeling from that last one at Christmas.”

“I know, I will make it one of my life goals to change your mind about surprises one day.”

“Oi brat. That will be the day. Keep it up and I might just have to plan one heck of a surprise for you one day as payback.”

“Hmmm, don’t think I’d have a problem with that, so do your worst, old man. I’ll be planning the best for you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s POV

“I can’t believe those assholes had to have that meeting at 5pm. It only lasted like 30 minutes. Surely, they could have scheduled it for earlier in the day. What a waste of my time. At least I got them to sign the deal right away, but still…I’d rather be sipping on a nice glass of wine with my fiancé right now rather than walking back to my car in the fucking, freezing cold. At least when I get home, hopefully Eren can warm me back up again,” I thought aloud as I left the parking lot at work. 

We’d been together for quite a few years but this was our first Valentine’s Day as fiancés and in our new place. Our original Christmas plans got ruined because of me, although the alternative plans Eren made were much better in the long run. But that’s beside the point. Here I was destroying our Valentine’s schedule as well. I’m lucky Eren is so flexible and positive- he rarely lets anything get him down. As I make my way through the snow-covered streets, I try tried to imagine what he had planned. I was starving and couldn’t wait for the dinner he had promised and what I hoped would be dessert.

I pulled up to our house; I had to admit that the brat had done a good job painting the outside a nice neutral color- a warm and inviting tone, almost like a caramel latte. It was already dark but the exterior lighting splashed patches of illumination around the front door, showcasing the fresh paint. When I walked up to the entrance, there was a red, paper heart taped to the door that said “Welcome Home.”

I quickly took it down and unlocked the door, rushing inside to escape the cold. I’d never admit it to the brat, but coming home to a warm home with an inviting glow from our fireplace was one of the best feelings in the world that did not involve sex, of course. I went to the closet to hang up my coat and remove my shoes and on my hanger, an envelope was attached. I was about to call out that I was home but the pink- colored note distracted me. I read the contents of the envelope and began to walk into the living room. The note said, “Look down and follow the trail.”

The trail? I look down by my feet and found a yellow conversation heart. Its message read “Hello QT” I looked ahead a little bit further towards the dining room and saw more heart candies laid out on the floor. I read each one as I went, “Be Mine, Hugs and Kisses and Luv U Always.” At this point, I stopped at the dining room, right outside the kitchen and discovered that our modest little table was set with plates, wine glasses and red roses. Something that smelled divine wafted through the air from the kitchen and I wanted to stop right there and indulge in whatever delicacies Eren had prepared. However, I saw that the candy trail continued, not so innocently leading right into our bedroom. I reached down and grabbed the next few heart-shaped candies and gazed at their messages. What had been sweet and romantic had now taken a turn to the risqué. Where the hell had the brat found these things? I’m just glad our home was small and I didn’t have to read too many of these suggestive messages. I quickened my pace to get into our room without further delay. The previous thoughts of dinner disappearing immediately. The words on these candies were extremely suggestive and I couldn’t wait to do exactly what they said. “Lick Me, Blow Me, Ride Me, Fuck Me.” I never would have thought in a million years that I would start to get hard just thinking about messages written on tiny pieces of candy but hey, it was a nice surprise, as Eren had promised.  
I opened the door to our bedroom and stepped inside, closing it behind me. On the king-sized bed before me was the best Valentine’s gift I could have ever asked for. The covers had been pulled back and a small sprinkling of pink rose petals was scattered across the bed. In the middle, Eren was stretched out, completely naked and fully erect. I was partly saddened that he had started without me and the other part of me was extremely turned on that he had taken the initiative. I loosened and removed my tie, laying it on the bench in front of the bed, I then had my shirt and pants off before I even realized what I was doing. Standing there in just my boxers, Eren looked me up and down hungrily and beckoned me to join him on the bed. I crawled on my hands and knees up to where he was and he pulled me in close, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. 

One kiss led to another and then another trailing down his jaw and then his neck where I stopped to suck harder and bite gently, eliciting tiny moans from Eren as I straddled him at his waist, his hard dick flush against my ass, hot and throbbing. I soon decided to resume my journey and licked a path from his neck down to his pert, pink nipples giving each alternating attention with my teeth and tongue. Seems this managed to get my fiancé more impatient as I could feel him start to buck his hips, his erection now poking me slightly on my ass. Eren who had been caressing my back moved his hands down to my hips and lifting me slightly, pulled my boxers down. I disengaged my lips from his chest and helped pull them down the rest of the way. I took this opportunity to rut against the man beneath me now that I was fully naked, feeling moisture build up on the tip of my erection as well as Eren’s.

I had fulfilled the first Conversation Heart message and licked my fiancé, now I moved my body down further on his, lining up his cock with my mouth. I looked quickly back up at his face, gazing at me with anticipation. I wanted him to get built up with desire so when I claimed his length with my mouth, it would be that much sweeter and his face would reflect the pleasure he was feeling. I was rewarded with not only that priceless expression on his face but a little bit of begging in his bedroom voice, “Levi, please.”

I was only too happy to oblige and swallowed his cock in one swift motion, earning a gasp of surprise and ecstasy. I loved to lavish his length with long swoops of my tongue and then nibble slightly on the head. The sounds that come from him while doing it are enough to drive me over the edge if I would let them. I know I won’t be able to indulge in this activity for too long, as we are both getting harder by the moment and I am impatient to move on to one of the other heart’s messages. I wanted to fuck my fiancé into a passionate oblivion. I went to reach over to the bedside drawer and grab the lube but Eren had somehow managed to already have it in his hand along with a condom.

“Don’t get impatient brat. I want to fuck you right away too, but I need to prepare you first.”

“No need, my love. I already took care of the all the tedious work for you, so you can get right down to fucking me.”

“What are you talking about, Eren?”

“Let me show you,” as I felt him grab my hand and trace it down the cleft of his ass. He spread his legs slightly and guided my fingers toward his entrance.

“Oh, you little, sexy, kinky shit.” Was all I could say as I felt the plug that was keeping him open and welcoming.

“I got it at the same store as the naughty conversation hearts. Do you like them?”

“Oh yes, Eren. I love it when you are mischievous. Now let’s replace this with what we both really want,” I purred as I slowly removed the plug from his sweet ass with a pop. I rolled the condom on, added some extra lube just to be safe and thrust inside in one smooth motion. I have never had him so accommodating before and it was strange to feel him so stretched at first but then soon, as our pleasure increased, I could feel him contracting around my cock, tight as ever. Our moans increased in level as I found his sweet spot and hit it again and again, while his own erection twitched and leaked heavily below me. The sultry sounds of sex echoed in our bedroom, no noise to worry about from neighbors like we had in our previous places. It only amplified the sensational feelings to be able to hear each little moan and whimper clearly.

Soon, I could feel I was getting close, so I reached down and grabbed Eren’s length and stroked it in time with the last of my thrusts. We both exploded in pleasure one after the other, faces contorted in ecstasy and emotion. It was the day for lovers and we were enjoying all that love entailed physically and emotionally. When I regained my breath, I slid out of Eren and reached over to some towels we kept close to clean up afterwards. I laid down next to him, laying my head on his chest. He gently stroked my hair, “I have dinner keeping warm in the kitchen if you are hungry.”

“Hmmm, I’m not really hungry anymore. Maybe later. I ruined my appetite for food thanks to a bunch of conversation hearts.”

“So, are you still hungry for more sugar, then?”

“Oh yes, there is still one conversation heart I picked up but didn’t get to act on. The one that said ‘Ride Me.’ I think I may just have to indulge in that one suggestion before we move on to dinner.”

“Hmmm, you know that sounds like an excellent idea, my love. Happy Valentine’s Day to us,” he exclaimed as he claimed my lips this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for any mistakes; I wanted to get this posted so I could get my other fic done for tomorrow as well. Hope Everyone enjoyed and has a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
